


Who needs family? (not me anyway)

by Ilan_Starlin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilan_Starlin/pseuds/Ilan_Starlin
Summary: Gilbert is separated from his family when his younger brother is born, this is how he grows up and how things start to change around his 16th birthday( and later)





	Who needs family? (not me anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! I might be slow at uploading. ( and i'm really bad at summaries, if you haven't noticed)

“ I’m sorry, but we can’t let you come near him.”  
“ Why?” The child looked to the cradle, where his new baby brother lay, “I want to see him”  
The man sighed, “ It’s just not going to be possible. I’m sorry, I found a place for you, where both he and you will be safe,” he nodded and the men that were standing around came and took the child. The child looked around in terror; he screamed and fought,  
“ I don’t wanna go! Dad don’t let them, I'll be good, I swear, I don’t wanna go!” The child trashed and fought, but he was just a small child against adults.  
“ Daaaad!” The man looked to the ground as his oldest son was carried away. Muffling the sounds, the door closed, but the man could still hear the screams of his son. Unbidden, a lonely tear rolled on his cheek and touched the ground.  
“ I’m sorry Gil, I really am” he whispered, “But it’s for the best.” 

*  
10 Years Later  
Gilbert looked through his window. It was a nice summer day, the grass sparkled emerald green and the sky shone cyan. Waiting for his friends to come, he couldn’t help but think of when he was younger- there was a feel about summer days like this that reminded you of your youth.

8 Years earlier  
he was running outside on a beautiful clear day, but they were watching him. It bothered him. So he waited for the perfect opportunity before making an escape. Proud of himself, he wasn’t thinking of the consequences- he was only seven after all. But now he felt free, running through the woods, with the wind blowing in his platinum hair, like nothing could stop him. He was Awesome.  
He was running like this we he came onto a clearing. It was an uneven ring of trees and littered with rocks. And in the middle of the clearing, there stood a boy around his own age. His eyes glittered like the grass around his bare feet,and the long brown hair tied back in a ponytail was like the bark on a branch, and he was playing with a wooden bow and arrows. Everything about him breathed nature.  
“ you supposed to be a girl or what?” Gilbert demanded- reffering to the boy’s long hair- waryly, for he was not expecting to see someone, and it was the first time he met someone around his own age. Curiosity burned away at him.  
“ and are you meant to be a devil?” the boy responded alluding to gilbert’s crimson eye’s  
“ that’s not a very nice thing to say” Gilbert pointed out  
“ well you’re the one who insulted me first” he retorted. Gilbert decided to let the matter drop- the boy had a point after all. Instead he pointed to the bow and arrow in the boy’s hands  
“ what are you doing?”  
“playing war. It’s very simple-you just gotta attack the enemy with your troops.” he answered, then added “however, it’s kinda boring playing alone”  
“Can I play?” Gilbert asked. The boy nodded with a satisfied smile on his face.  
“ Sure! I’m Eli by the way- and that’s commander Eli for you new recruit” Gilbert laughed- a free carefree laugh.  
“ I’m Gil” he held out his hand. Eli took it.  
“ Nice to meet you soldier Gil”

*

“ Hey Gil! You wanna go outside?” Gilbert whipped his head to look at the person who just spoke. It was Antonio, one of his best friends. He was a cheerful Spanish guy who always had smile on his face. He was the youngest of the bunch, but he didn’t seem to mind. Behind him was Francis, his other friend, a blond French flirt with a good heart (though he would tell you otherwise).  
“Non, non, non, Tonio. Remember, the white ones said Gil had to stay inside for the week” he said, poking Tonio playfully on the shoulder. Indeed as, Francis birthday was coming up soon, and on the promise he would stay inside and behave for the week, he he would be able to go outside to town with them for the whole day. Unsupervised. Antonio slumped his shoulders  
“ I forgot” he sighed sadly  
“ we can still stay here, no?” I asked him he perked up  
“ yeah! I’ve got so much to tell you!”  
“ Well then we can stay here and talk like girls while we eat my delicious patisserie” Francis said, pulling out from god knows where a bunch of delicious French delicacies “ and they’re homemade as well!” he added with a wink.  
“ Yay! Homemade food by Francis!” Tonio exclaimed as the boys sat down. Gil and Tonio hurried to grab a couple each. Francis had a contented smile. His mouth stuffed with the patisserie Gil commented,  
“ You make really good bread, Francis”  
“ What! How dare you call my patisserie bread, Gil! Bread and pattiserie, or venoiserie, are two very different things, I thought you, of all people, would know that.” Francis said in mock outrage- mock outrage because he knew fully well Gil knew the difference- and though it was hard to see when Francis was joking, by now Gil and Tonio could tell.  
“ Alright, alright, alright.- you make delicious patisserie, Francis.” he conceded, “ -for a frog” Gil had known the insult would have registered- Francis had told them a story about a boy who kept on insulting him, calling him a frog- and it had been a grave mistake on Francis part to tell them the story.  
“ What-” Francis started, as another round of bickering started, and watching his friends bickering, Tonio couldn’t help but smile. He loved them so very, very much.  
“ I bet you can’t get a girlfriend, your so ugly! I bet they all go for Tonio!” Gil was throwing another insult at Francis, in retaliation if the last one, a sort of comment about how would never get a girl with his character  
“ I obviously get all the girls, though, now that you mention it, Tonio is often hanging around a cute Italian boy, aren’t you Tonio?” Francis said abruptly changing the subject.  
“What no!” although Tonio denied it, Gilbert noticed a deep red flush that slowly filled Tonio’s cheeks, which didn’t happen often  
“ Ah come on. spill! Tell us everything!” Gil urged, pressing for details.  
“ well, me and Francis have known him since we were small- Lovino Vargas.” said the flustered Spaniard.  
“ so do you like him?” Francis pressed, always listening out for juicy gossip  
“ No! And anyways he’s thirteen”  
“ Well you’re only fifteen- two years is not that big a gap” Gilbert noted  
“ yeah it isn’t, but still!”  
“ Stop denying it!” Francis sang “ I’ve seen the way you look at him”  
“ He has his hands full with his brother- he’s only seven- I'd just be a bother”  
“ You’re not even denying it anymore!” Gil teased  
“ Oh shut it the both of you! it’s not like you have much experience in this kind of stuff.” Tonio huffed  
“ sorry.” The other two said in unison with unapologetic looks on their faces. Tonio must have seen it was hopeless, for he cracked a smile.  
Sometimes, Gilbert thought, he only lived for these moments.

*

The two boys played until nightfall. When Gilbert had returned, all the adults shouted at him, and he was grounded- for a week. But that didn’t stop Gil. It never did. He went back to the clearing again and again, where it seemed Eli played everyday.  
“ Looks like soldier Gil finally came back.” Eli had said, the first time he came back, a week after their first meeting.  
“apologies commander Eli,” Gilbert said in a mock salute, “but the enemy kept me behind bars for a week!”  
“Well, we better get some revenge, soldier- everybody to their position!”  
And so they played war again and again, all through the summer, and Gilbert climbed through the rank- soldier, captain, sergeant, lieutenant, until finally he too, was a commander. During the autumn months they kept playing too, although the frequencies slowed during the winter months, they kept playing. And Gil felt the happiest he had ever been- and these moments playing with Eli were the only ones he looked forward too.  
And never, not even to those who would become his best friends, did he speak of him, and the games they would play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> sorry if it's bad it's my first work.  
> Eli can be used for boys, and he does go there every day  
> Gil is 15, and Francis is about to celebrate his 16th birthday  
> After the third asterix, it's back to 8 years earlier


End file.
